waiting for a happy ending
by a-summer-day
Summary: She's waiting for their happy ending. Where she and Jason don't get beaten everyday, by their abusive dad. Where she doesn't have to sell her body to strangers for food in their stomach. Where they both can live their dreams, do what they've always wanted. But for now she's still waiting. Breaking a little everyday, will her happily ever after come, before she breaks completely?


**I know I should be updating my other story, but I was listening to, "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtery, and this idea came to me. I hope you like it. Review please. **

**It's a one shot maybe two, if you want a better ending. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**13, 6**

It's been getting worse, and she's actually really considering it.

Her mom is getting too heavy on the drugs. Her dad is buying even more alcohol.

The beatings are increasing.

And they're left alone. She and Jason. Brother and sister. They are left alone to pay the bills, feed themselves, care for themselves, everything.

Money is scarce, their source of income comes from selling their belongings, pick pocketing, stealing, and of course their uncle's money is how they get by. But that money has stopped coming a short while before.

That's when she considers it. After all she is the oldest. She has to protect Jason, at least get food in his stomach. They both have quit school, which pays off for their parent's addictions, which also results in less beatings. Most of the time mom is out of the house, dad is more to worry about. Anything can set him off, so she makes sure to always take the heat. She doesn't want Jason to ever get hurt. She's his guardian. She's the only one he has in his world.

She works at _Naughty Nights_, a dingy nightclub in a large dark alleyway, the club is run by Marco Rodriquez, a sleazy douchebag, who makes tons of money, by hiring only young girls. Sadly, he's more of a father figure in her life, than her own dad.

As for now she's working as a waitress, and occasional stripper. But she needs more money to pay for a place for Jason to stay, while she's at work. Not to mention the bills keep getting higher, and the income gets lower.

She just needs a little push to make her decision, and it comes one day.

She comes home from work one day, instantly going up to Jason's room. The living rooms is oddly quiet. No noise coming from the TV, no bottles clanking, no yelling. No dad at all. The door to Jason's room is open, slightly ajar, but still open. It's never open. She always tells him to lock the door, and keep the small drawer against the door.

Opening the door in a flash, her heart beating rapidly, she calls out his name. No response. The furniture, though not much, is flipped around, clothes are strung, and small belongings are strewn across the room. Then she spots a body. His body. The next part is a blur to her, she remembers screaming his name, checking for a pulse, feeling a low beat, trying to get him to wake up.

Jason recovers after a while, but she's still scarred. The feeling of pain, and immense worry. It felt as though her heart would burst any second. She would die, if she lost him. Literally.

Which is why she finds herself, in a dirty pink bunny costume, having a man in his thirties, slobber all over her. She gives her virginity to that man that night. Her innocence is gone, there's no sense of purity in her anymore.

* * *

**14, 7**

After "work", she picks Jason up from Mrs. Johnson's, an elderly lady who so kindly offers to watch him. Then they both head home together. She prefers the longer way to Mrs. Johnson's house. You see, the town is basically divided into two types of people, ghettos, and rich people. And thank you very much, she'd rather endure, the whispering, and judgmental eyes, than have a guy get a "free ride" with a knife pointed at her neck the whole while.

She's was walking the usual route, with black fishnet stockings, a black skirt, and a tank top with a leather jacket. Her legs are sore, the customers were a bit too handsy, the bruises are already turning blue, and over all it was a more than usual horrible day. Her earphones are plugged in, playing music on full volume. She wants to drown out all of life, even just for a while anyway.

Her head is held high, and she never falters because of the dirty looks she gets, and such. No one talks to her, only once had one of the barbie sluts dared to insult her. It resulted in a couple of screams, some chipped nails, and dumped Starbucks.

Remembering that incident almost brings a smile to her face.

Almost.

She feels someone's stare on her, not that that's anything unusual, but this one felt intriguing, of some sort, different. Looking up her eyes lock onto another warm brown pair. The guy has blonde sandy hair, with a strikingly good looking face, he's wearing a uniform, obviously one of those private prestige rich schools. All in all he looks like one of those guys you could cut out of a magazine. Well groomed, with buckets of money, good grades, and always doing what they're elders say and shit. Yet he's still about her age, fourteen.

She immediately feels, hatred towards the guy.

Smirking, she notices his mother standing a few feet away, unlocking they're expensive car, while also glaring at her, and glancing at her son.

She grins, and blows a mocking kiss towards the guy, throwing in a wink for good measures.

The result is instantaneous; the boy blushes and looks down. The mother noticing this, huffs and storms over grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him off. The women still glaring at her, and the boy still, looking back at her.

Something in her heart starts to feel warm then, but the feeling is gone a second later, and the small smile on her face disappears.

* * *

**16, 9**

There is a ceremony. Filled with silence, and a preacher droning on about who knows what.

No one cries, except her dad.

It's the first time she's seen him this vulnerable. He's shaved, he's worn a proper suit, and he's even managed to get some cologne on too. She'd smile at the sight, if not for the circumstances, and the horrible consequences she knows will come.

The guests are just some smoke buddies of hers. She bets they're only here for the free food anyway. But they still pay their respects and leave without a scene.

Which leaves her and Jason with their father, and a dead mother being lowered into her grave.

The rain pours down hard, and their father leaves, storming off and taking the car without another word.

Silence is filled again. But no words need to be spoken to acknowledge where he's headed.

That's when Jason breaks down, sinking to the ground, his blonde almost white hair, being gripped by his fingers.

She holds him. Silently mourning the death of their mother, they're official emotional loss of their father, and the horrid future to come.

She visits her grave one day.

Just to catch her up on things.

It wasn't like their mother had ever done anything wrong to them, besides the whole abandoning them completely thing. Before drugs, mom was a sweet forgiving person, she was the ideal mom. It's unbelievable how things change so quickly.

She always figured someday, they'd be the happy family they once were. That some day mom and dad would magically get better, they'd get a job be madly in love together, Jason would have tons of friends, and wouldn't be isolated from the world, he'd move to New York, become a famous actor, like he always wanted and she—She would maybe find a guy herself. Someone who would take care of her when she's broken, who could make her laugh, even at the darkest times. Someone who she was madly in love with, and he in love with her. _Then_ things would be perfect.

But it won't happen. It won't ever happen. From now on things could only go downhill. She and Jason wouldn't ever have their happy endings. Ever.

But that's beside the point, that day as she stands in front of her mother's grave, she sees him. The same sandy blonde hair, the same lanky yet muscly build, same warm brown eyes. Except this time those eyes are filled with agony, and pain. It's a look that doesn't suit him much. But who is she to say?

So she prepares to turn and walk the other way, when his eyes look up, searing her own with a steady gaze. She takes a deep breath and spins around on her heel, and starts to exit.

"Wait!"

She stops, she doesn't know why she does. She's supposed to hate the guy, but she does. She turns around her mind chanting steady no's, but her heart chanting her to go on.

Jogging up to her, he sticks his hand out, implying for her to shake it. She does.

It's the first time she's touched a guy, and not gotten molested.

It's the first time she's talked to a guy and not gotten hurt in some way, besides Jason of course.

But that's how it starts. Everyday at the same time they both come to the graveyard, sitting beside the oak tree, and just talk. About life, problems, she tells him about her dad, her mom, about Jason, her job, everything, and he tells her about his family too.

His name is Austin.

She learns that, Austin had gotten kidnapped six years ago, no one found him for three weeks, during that time they beat him, tortured him, did all sorts of stuff. His dad came with the money they asked for, with police back up, but a brawl broke out and his father was shot and killed. He and his dad were really close, they're whole family was, and with dad gone they broke apart. His mom went off the deep end, and got diagnosed with DPD. His older sister, he doesn't even know where she is, he says she ran away from home.

They're family seemed so perfect on the outside, when she first saw them but she realizes, not to judge someone by how they look.

"I want to meet Jason." He says one day.

There's no harm, in it so she lets him. The next time she goes to the grave yard, she picks Jason up with her. And when they go home that day, Jason tells her all about Austin, chattering on about every single game he taught him.

Jason takes a liking to him, she deduces.

And often from there she takes Jason with her.

* * *

**17, 10**

She gets beaten every day, before work, after work, sometimes out on the street too. But she tells herself it's worth it. It'll all pay off in just a year. She'll turn eighteen, move far away from here with Jason in tow.

Things will get better she promises.

She promises.

At times at work she sees Austin. When she's at the bar, he sits in the back sometimes with friends, sometimes alone. His eyes are always on her's and glares are always sent towards guys who decide to take a liking towards her.

One day he even punches a guy, who coped a feel.

She doesn't like it.

She tells him that.

He gets mad at her.

They don't go to the graveyard anymore.

She thinks less of it, though. Or tries too.

Soon he'll just be a distant memory. She can't decide of that's a good or bad thing.

Jason is scared. Not for himself though.

No.

He's scared for his sister.

Her life is a whirlwind, and she's lost, trying to catch some sort of hope that's not there. He wants to help. He feels so useless, so selfish, just a problem she's dragging with her…He sees what happens, he knows what his sister does, it's hard to miss, especially with mom gone.

Their father can't survive without them. And he's a sneaky bastard too. Once Ally turns 18, she plans to take him with her and run away. But their father would file for kidnapping, since Jason's not an adult obviously. The police would be searching for them. She could go to jail.

He's just a problem.

Although he never really knew his mother. He knew that he was the reason she used drugs. The stress was piling atop her. Once again he was just a problem. This whole thing is all his fault. And the guiltiness is building inside of him.

His sisters done so much for him, she's saved him countless times. She doesn't deserve this. He knows that she's about to break if she stays here any longer. And all he's doing is holding her back. Two is better than one, when having to take care of someone, as his mom has shown.

And now that she won't talk to Austin either, no one can help her, except him now. He sees the way they feel about each other. It's obvious. And he hopes the two will get over their stubbornness and confess already.

He wants her to get away from here, he wants her to live her life the way she wants to, not having to keep all this extra weight with her.

She's done so much for him.

It's time he repay the favor.

And he will even if it costs him his life.

* * *

She comes home one day in a rush.

She was picking Jason up, but Mrs. Johnson's told her Jason had already went home, saying she had given him permission.

Something was wrong. Not the usual wrong.

Sprinting home she slams the door open.

Blood.

_Blood. _

**_Jason. _**

"JASON!"

She spots her father and brother, her only family, in a bloody pile on the kitchen floor.

She blacks out.

* * *

She sits in the hospital bed. Her face blank. Cold. No emotion at all. In her hand lays a sheet of paper, with scrawny black letters.

_Dear sis, _

_If you're reading this then I'm probably…you know…dead. _

_I'm sorry, I really am sis. _

_Please don't cry. I know you're crying, please stop. _

_I didn't necessarily want it to end like this, it would have worked out much better if I wasn't dead, but hey, people have to make sacrifices for the ones they love. You made so many for me, and I didn't even deserve it. You deserve so much more. _

_My original plan was to talk to dad, maybe threaten to tell the police and stuff…But that didn't work out too well. He was drunk again, and I guess he took a trip to the gun store too. Don't worry I did too. _

_Please don't be mad, that I bought a gun! _

_It's just I knew at some point dad was going to pull a gun so I took extra precautions. It happens in every abuse story, doesn't it? _

_So now, you can do anything you want! You can move far away from here, make a new life…I'm not holding you back anymore. Make a family (Preferably with Austin, he's crazy for you)! Become a singer (I know you've always wanted to)! I don't know, you can do anything you want. _

_Don't need a second person to be taking care of all the time. _

_Just remember I love you, you were the only one who loved me and I can never be grateful enough. You're the best sis in the world! I love you. Just don't forget me. _

_ Love ya sis._

She never really got over it. Jason was her brother, only family. Her heart would always have that hole in it. There would always be something missing.

Austin, picked up the broken pieces of her heart, as best as he could. She and him moved to New York, and she slowly started to recover. She was happy. Truly happy with him.

She loved him. He loved her. It was all she could ask for.

They wanted a family. Their kids would be raised with love and care.

They promised that they would be the best parents they could be.

They wouldn't ever make the mistakes their parents made.

So on December 1st, their son is born.

They name him Jason.

**How was it, did you like it. Review if you want me to make a happy ending. **


End file.
